No es un te quiero, es un te amo
by Aspros
Summary: Mi primer fic romantico! El titulo lo dice todo, espero les guste y que no sean muy crueles con este novato.


Bueno, me presento, soy Orion no Saga, esta es mi primera historia romantica o intento de este genero, es mi primera historia de Shaoran y Sakura, yo me baso mas en accion y peleas, asi que no sean crueles con este novato, hago lo que puedo.

**Aclaraciones: **

**1.-** Soy Hombre, por eso no se expresar muchos sentimientos.

**2.-** Es necesario poner eso de "Card Captor Sakura no es mio, es de CLAMP y yo escribo solo por diversion" ? si es necesario, pues ahi esta.

**3.- **Si veo que esto pega, empezare con unos fics mas larguitos

**4.-** Creo que eso es todo.

**_"No es un te quiero, es un te amo"_**

La tarde caía sobre la tranquila ciudad de Tomoeda, las primeras estrellas en el firmamento comenzaban a mostrarse. Un chico caminaba tranquilamente por la acera, el café que traía en sus manos hace tiempo que se había enfriado. La mirada perdida del chico mostraba la inmersión que tenia en sus propios recuerdos, haciéndolo parecer solo un autómata con piel humana. Y su paso era regular, sin prisas, sin emociones, paso a paso hacia un punto que el mismo había buscado.

-Espero que todo salga bien- pensó el chico botando su café en el primer bote de basura.

Siguió caminando adentrándose en el parque, el clima se volvía mas frió a cada paso que daba, estaba nervioso, debía admitirlo. Su paso continuo sin darse cuenta que había anochecido, ya por fin la luna y las estrellas podían verse en su máximo esplendor.

El chico se detuvo a admirar el firmamento pensando. –Valla, jamás había visto esto tan bonito- dijo el chico en voz alta. Viendo el reloj de su muñeca apresuro el paso hacia su destino, una pequeña banca en el parque, apartada de todas las demás, y allí estaba ella.

Su corazón latió al ver tal imagen, la inocente y hermosa figura se encontraba frotando sus manos en un pequeño intento de producir calor. Sus mejillas sonrosadas por el frió le daban un toque infantil, hermoso a los ojos de cualquier hombre, inocente y tierno, combinación que daba mas belleza a sus ojos jade.

El chico se acerco por atrás y sorprendiendo a la chica con un beso en la mejilla sonrió ante la mirada incrédula de la joven.

-Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho- dijo el chico sonriendo intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Descuida, acabo de llegar- fue la contestación de la chica de ojos verdes.

Un silencio invadió la escena, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir algo y romper el cómodo silencio. Cada uno tenía su mirada en diferente dirección, cada uno con sus propios pensamientos, dirigidos al otro sin saberlo.

-Sakura, yo…-

-Syaoran, yo…-

Fue el unísono llamado de los dos, de nuevo el silencio invadió la escena, ninguno de los dos decía nada, nadie quería romper el cómodo silencio, pero era necesario romperlo.

-Syaoran, lo que dije ayer…-

Lo que la chica iba a decir fue callado por la boca del chico, la mirada sorprendida de la joven pronto fue suplantada, sus ojos se cerraron y sus brazos se encontraron en la nuca del joven.

El contacto de sus labios fue mucho más de lo que ambos pudiesen haber llegado a imaginar. Dulce al principio, y más fogoso luego, dejaron escapar todas aquellas emociones que durante tantísimo tiempo habían estado guardando tan dentro de sí, explotando dentro del otro, sintiéndose mutuamente, comprendiéndose, encontrándose, amándose tras una espera que demasiado había durado. Ya nunca más.

Ambos se separaron ligeramente cuando la urgente necesidad de oxígeno les reclamó, pero no así lo hicieron sus miradas, que continuaron ligadas durante sólo ellos saben cuánto… Y fue en ese momento que la chica recordó por qué él había venido. Recordó sus palabras y, entonces, sus ojos parecieron formular una pregunta que sus labios no osaron hacer. Su destino estaba decidido…

-E… ¿Es esto un "Te quiero"?

-No

La joven bajó entonces el rostro, pero se encontró con la oposición suave de los dedos del chico, que elevaron su mentón con una dulzura tal que jamás se habría imaginado que recibiría del chino. Miró dentro de sus ojos y, entonces, la respuesta del chico no pudo ser más clara. Una respuesta que selló los corazones de ambos para siempre, uniéndolos bajo un lazo que jamás se rompería. La de ojos verdes, con lágrimas resbalando tranquilamente por su rostro, abrazó entonces al chico guareciendo su gesto en el fuerte pecho de aquel que se había convertido en la parte más importante de su vida y, con palabras mudas, como aquellas que salieron del corazón, elevó un agradecimiento al cielo. Siempre recordaría cómo sus almas quedaron por siempre unidas aquella noche de luna llena.

-Es un "Te amo"

Su memoria quedaría siempre recordada bajo una luna de esperanza

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ya se acabo, les dije que no era muy bueno, acepto criticas constructivas, pero no insultos eh!

Gracias por leer!! Nos veremos!!


End file.
